Just A Decision
by Naoko Broflovsky
Summary: En este fic, el lector decide que pasara. ¿Que tan importantes son las decidiones que llegas a tomar? Todo es cuestión de continuidad...de perserverancia. "La verdad os hara libres", o tal vez ¿No?... James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes -The Winter Soilder-


**Just a decision**

[+18]

Nota aclaratoria: El siguiente fic, esta hecho sin ánimos de lucro, ni ningún otro tipo de intención más que la de entretención. Todos los personajes aquí nombrados no pertenecen a la autora, sino a Stan Lee, creador de Marvel.

**Leer esto es de vital importancia para comprender el fic.**

El siguiente fic es de temática especial, por que el lector decide que acción deberá tomar el personaje al terminar el capitulo, lo cual determinara la trayectoria de la historia y el flujo de los sucesos. Es decir aquí el lector crea su propia historia

Se subirá capitulo cada semana el mismo día, a partir de ese momento empieza el conteo de cinco días [5] en los cuales se puede votar entre las opciones disponibles, después del plazo. Los votos recibidos no serán tomados en cuenta.

**Advertencia:** Este fic tendrá temática heterosexual y homosexual, así que sino estas de acuerdo con alguna de estas, ten cuidado al elegir opciones o simplemente abstente de leerlo, no queremos comentarios desagradables ni racistas.

**Gracias por leer :)**

**1 [Nightmare]**

Y ahí estaba yo, observando en la oscuridad de aquel armario, de este hotel barato, cómo una figura desconocida y sombría, le apuntaba con un arma a otra. Pero esta si era visible y reconocible para mi, no recordaba su nombre…pero era alguien importante. Un hombre de mediana edad piel trigueña, cabello negro con unas pocas canas… ¿Cómo termine en esta situación?, o una mejor pregunta ¿Por qué esta pasando esto? Ni siquiera yo tengo la respuesta…No tengo nada que ver con esto, no tengo anda que ver con esto. Repito ese mantra mentalmente, mientras observo desde la pequeña ranura del armario donde me vi obligado a ocultarme.

-Por favor, no…te daré lo que quieras, dinero. Te pagare 3 veces más de lo que te pagaron por esto…pero no dispares, por favor- Rogaba aquel hombre con clara angustia.

Dios. ¿Qué debo hacer?, ¡Ve y ayúdalo! Me recrimino mi subconsciente, mientras movía los brazos frenéticamente. ¿Ayudarlo?, ¿Cómo? Quien quiera que lo tenga esta armado y no esta solo, ¿Qué podría hacer yo?, a parte de caer muerto claro esta.

-Por favor…tengo una familia, mi esposa esta embarazada, baja el arma…-Suplicaba en sollozos bajos el hombre arrodillado, mientras más lagrimas bajaban de sus ojos-

Mierda. Ahogue un jadeo de sorpresa con mi mano izquierda sobre mi boca, ¿Qué hacer?, ¿Que hacer?, era el gran dilema. Sacrificarme y salir para "ayudar" a este hombre, o quedarme ahí y esperar por la compasión del atacante.

Boom.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, mi boca se seco y mi cuerpo vibro de temor. Todo fue tan rápido, pero ante mis ojos fue en cámara lenta, una escena tan lenta que martillaba mi de por si perturbado cerebro. El ruido sordo del cuerpo cayendo al suelo, el tirador acercándose al cadáver para comprobar su estado. Un segundo disparo me hizo dar un brinco en mi posición. Coloque mi derecha sobre la izquierda para acallar más los sonidos involuntarios que salían de mi garganta.

-Siempre tuviste la culpa de todo Richards, Por fin te llego el descanso… ¿No?- Hablo una segunda voz, perteneciente a un tercero-

Mi corazón latía con demasiada fuerza, lo sentía atorado en mi garganta. Mi cuerpo seguía teniendo espasmos cada vez más fuertes a causa del miedo. Mierda, lo habían asesinado, Y no hiciste nada al respecto, me reprocho con acidez mi subconsciente. Trague saliva y fruncí mis cejas. ¿Qué podría haber hecho?

-Nos veremos en el infierno, Reed Richards- Hablo la misma voz, y las dos siluetas desaparecieron del cuarto-

Se fueron. Libere mi boca y Salí a gatas del armario, mi cuerpo seguía temblando por el pánico. Llegue gateando hasta el cuerpo inerte de Reed Richards, el presidente de una de las multinacionales más poderosas y exitosas, Fantastic Four Enterprise. Mierda, Mierda. Trague saliva.

-¿Se…Señor Richards? –Pregunte, aunque sabía de sobra que no obtendría respuesta-

Tome el hombro del cadáver y lo gire. Di un respingo y caí hacia atrás, apoyándome en las palmas de mis manos. La respiración se me hacia dificultosa y mis ojos muy abiertos. La visión era simplemente espeluznante, simplemente escalofriante.

-Dios…-Murmure.

Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos con rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Un tiro en la frente, en toda la mitad de sus cejas era lo mas notable de aquello. Había sido una muerte instantánea, pero y ¿El segundo disparo? .Trate de enfocarme aun tembloroso y la sangre fluía de su pecho, con rapidez deslizándose por el piso. El segundo tiro estaba en su corazón. En verdad lo querían muerto o muerto, y al parecer los perpetradores sabían lo que hacían, un tiro así no podía hacerlo cualquiera.

-¡Hey! Bucky, traje las pizzas y…-

Mi compañero de habitación, mi amigo desde el inicio de la universidad me observaba con los ojos bien abiertos. Alternaba su vista entre el cadáver y yo, que seguía en la misma posición junto al cadáver, estaba aterrorizado, inmóvil y patético.

-James…-Me llamo por mi nombre acercándose a mi- James, mírame –me ordena-

-Me…Mephisto…-le miro con los ojos nublados por las lagrimas que amenazaban con caer- Yo…Yo no lo hice…-logre articular-

-Eso es algo obvio, Idiota –me contesto frunciendo el ceño- ¿Llamaste a alguien? –Negué con la cabeza- Vamos –me tomo entre sus brazos levantándome-

No dejaba de temblar. No podía controlarme. Tenía miedo. Odio las armas, les tengo fobia1. Me acuno entre el fornido pecho de Mephisto. Era un tipo agradable, burlón y malvado. Sin duda, pero era un malvado bueno…casi siempre, o por lo menos conmigo lo era. Tiene el cabello negro ligeramente largo, ojos de igual color pero con destellos rojizos. Ancho de espalda y de cintura fina, pero sin llegar a ser afeminada. Un elegante ejecutivo a la vista. Seguro seria así de no ser por la cantidad de tatuajes que cubrían su cuerpo, pero aun así era un maestro en los negocios…después de todo se había graduado en eso. Me sentó en un sillón del zaguán y se inclino frente a mi con una mueca seria, que no dejaba ver más que frialdad.

-Llamare a la policía, les contaras que fue lo que paso y cómo terminaste involucrado- Me explico con brevedad, para después sacar su móvil y llamar al 911-

"_Servicio 9-1-1 ¿Cuál es su emergencia?"_

-Reed Richards esta muerto en mi habitación de hotel, necesito que la policía venga ahora, es un homicidio violento. Mi compañero de cuarto es testigo de lo que paso y…-

Continúo hablando, pero yo no estaba escuchando en realidad. Estaba completamente aturdido, estaba ido. Recordaba los sucesos que acaban de pasar. La culpa fue el primer sentimiento que hizo presencia en mi mente. Tal vez si pude haber hecho algo, lo pude haber salvado, pero en vez de eso simplemente me oculte y lo deje morir como un cobarde…Baje la cabeza y comencé a llorar, los sollozos se hicieron incontrolables. Me ardían los pulmones, el corazón latía con tanta fuerza que casi llegaba a ser doloroso. Patético, me susurro mi conciencia.

Sentí una mano deslizarse por mi nuca y subir hasta mi cabeza. Tirando de mi cabello, Mephisto hizo que levantara la cabeza, para que pudiera observarlo. No se veía muy feliz, pero en realidad no me importo para nada.

-Te estoy hablando James…-murmuro con la voz ronca y amenazante- Deja ya de...

¡Yo pude haberlo ayudado, Maldición! –Le suelto de golpe, levantando la voz interrumpiéndolo. Solté un jadeo de rabia- ¡Yo lo deje morir! No hice nada para ayudarlo y…-Estampo sus labios contra los míos, algo brusco y salvaje. Me obligo a callarme y tragarme mis reclamos. Tiro de mi labio inferior sin delicadeza-

Eres insufribles James…-me susurro tras soltar mi labio. Sonrío levantando una ceja perforada por un pircing- Si hubieras intervenido, estarías muerto, no habría testigos y yo me habría quedado sin amigo…no digas estupideces. –me reprendió. Soltó mi cabello y se levanto, cuando escuchamos el toqueteo insistente de la puerta- Canta cómo un pajarito todo lo que viste, no tenemos un móvil para querer a ese tipo muerto…-coloco su mano sobre mi cabeza despeinándome un poco- solo di lo que sabes y terminaremos con esto…-me guiño un ojo cómplice y abrió la puerta, dejando ver a un oficial con gabardina negra-

Mi nombre es Nick Fury, director general de la sección de homicidios violentos –el hombre de color, le tendió la mano a Mephisto el cual la recibió inexpresivo-

-Mephistofeles…el cadáver esta en la habitación contigua –le señalo a los forenses, quienes se apresuraron a el lugar- Y el es el testigo…-Me observo y el agente Fury asintió acercándose a mi-

-Soy Nick Fury-

-James Buchanan- Le conteste en un murmullo indeciso-

-Señor Buchanan ¿Quiere contarme, que fue lo que paso?-

Asentí y tome una gran bocanada de aire, para tal vez llenarme con algo de fuerza

-Mephisto y yo, pagamos esta habitación por esta noche, mientras terminaban de fumigar nuestro departamento, fue una recomendación, por el olor y esas cosas…en fin, el salió a comprar unas pizzas para cenar y yo me quede aquí, en el cuarto.

A los 10 minutos de Mephisto haber salido, la puerta se abrió, Pensé que era el, pero no era así –Tome tun respiro y proseguí- Habían más pasos, murmullos y forcejeos, así que corrí a ocultarme en el armario, pensé que eran rufianes, ladrones de casa…ya sabe algo típico.

Entraron al cuarto y uno de ellos obligo al señor Richards, ha arrodillarse y mantener los brazos pegados a su cuerpo, el solo suplicaba que no le dispararan, que tenia una familia y esperaba un hijo…pero a pesar de todo, le dispararon...y el tirador después del primer impacto, se acerco al cadáver después de caer y le disparo una segunda vez, tal vez para cerciorarse de que estuviera muerto…Y el otro atacante, se acerco y le dijo algo cómo "_Tú siempre tuviste la culpa de todo, al fin te llego el descanso"_, y cuando se iban le dijo, la misma persona "_Nos veremos en el infierno, Richards"_.

Cuando se fueron. Salí gateando y me acerque a el cuerpo inerte. Lo toque en el hombro y lo gire dejándolo en la posición en la que esta…después llego Mephisto y llamo al 911…y eso es todo lo que sucedió Agente Fury. –Termine mi relato soltando un sonoro suspiro, tal vez de alivio-

-Ya veo…-murmuro el hombre. Tenia facciones angulosas y marcadas, además de un parche en su ojo izquierdo- ¿Algo más que quisiera agregar?

-El que disparo, no es el mismo que le hablo al señor Richards, además el que tenia el arma era más bajo que el otro…pero nada más. Lo lamento –Comente.

-Gracias por su colaboración señor Buchanan, Si necesitamos algo más iré a buscarlo personalmente…-me escudriño con la mirada y se despidió formal.

Mephisto se encontraba recostado contra una pared, de brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, escuchando mi relato en silencio y con implacable paciencia. Gire mi rostro y los forenses salían con una bolsa negra en una camilla. El cuerpo de Reed Richards. Me paralice. Los seguí con la mirada hasta que desparecieron de mi campo de visión…era una imagen que nunca en mi vida lograre borrar.

-Déjalo correr Bucky…-me susurro la voz lenta, grave y sensual de Mephisto al oído- Vamos a casa, Fumigada o no, dormiremos allá…

Asentí. Pero estaba lejos de el, estaba lejos de todo…aún seguía en el pasado, pensando en que tal vez pude haber hecho algo…de que tal vez pude haber salvado a Reed Richards.

-o-

-¡Ah! –Gemí con fuerza al sentir el liberador orgasmo corroerme.

Joder Bucky…-Murmuro Mephisto sobre mi cuello, dando mordiscos suaves- Hace tiempo que no tenias esa pesadilla…ya echaba de menos cuando te pones dócil –comento burlón y con su típica sonrisa socarrona. Idiota-

-cállate…ya pasaron más de 6 meses desde la ultima vez que la tuve…-Le comente suave, recuperando el ritmo normal de mi respiración-

El simplemente asintió. Siempre dejaba el tema por la paz, sabia que aún me era complicado. Baje la cabeza y me recosté en la curvatura de su cuello. Cerré los ojos y respire profundamente. ¿Hace cuando que follaba con Mephisto?, ya bastantes años la verdad…pero no era una relación formal, vivimos juntos. Si. Pero no somos nada más que amigos con derecho a roce. Mephisto, era muchas veces el único, que me hacia sentir querido. Aunque yo entendía de sobra que su cariño nunca traspasaría lo fraternal y sexual. Pero estaba bien, porque yo tampoco lo veía cómo algo más. Extraño, pero a mi me funciona.

-Gracias.-Susurre abriendo un ojo.

-¿Por qué? –levanto una ceja ligerametne intrigado-

-Por esto. Por todo y por nada la verdad –Sonreí y me separe de su cuerpo, observándolo fijamente-

-Eres Insufrible James…-Negó con la cabeza y su típica sonrisa- Ahora levántate que tengo que darme un baño –Me dio un golpecito en el muslo-

Estaba a horcadas sobre el. Me incorpore muy despacio, sacando su miembro de mi interior. Me tumbe sobre la cama y cerré los ojos, sentí como su peso desaparecía de la cama y decidió abrir mis ojos para observar su ancha y trabajada espalda. Los tatuajes adornaban su cuerpo con gracia y armonía, el contraste era simplemente sublime…casi al punto de parecer irreal. Su espalda era una obra de arte andante, y el mismo se había encargado de esculpirla. Pero sin duda alguna lo más llamativo ahí, eran las feroces alas rojizas que se imponían en sus omoplatos…definitivamente el era el demonio personificado.

-Si sigues mirándome así…pensare que quieres un segundo round, así que habla ahora antes de que entre a bañarme…-Dijo burlonamente, mientras se detenía en la puerta del cuarto mencionado-

-Gracias, en verdad. Pero paso, mi trasero no lo soportaría y mañana quiero caminar normal…sino te importa –Conteste con una sonrisa. Le di la espalda y cubriéndome con una de sus sabanas-

-¡Ha! Que nena eres…-se burlo de mi con una carcajada y se encerró-

Morfeo me llamaba a su reino. El agotamiento físico y mental eran más que suficientes para noquearme y caer rendido a un profundo y silencioso sueño. Sin cadáveres que me acusaban, ni armas, ni sangre. Solo yo y la inmensa oscuridad.

Me desperté temprano, como siempre. Salí de la cama y brazos de Mephisto para escurrirme al baño. Prepare el desayuno y me coloque una sudadera holgada, conecte mi iPod y salí a correr, era mi rutina mañanera después de una noche "Difícil". Las calles de Manhattan nunca descansan, siempre son alertas, new york es un sitio difícil para vivir, pero te acoplas rápido, yo acostumbrado a un ritmo de vida diferente en una zona rural, fue algo drástico. Pero heme aquí. Corrí por un parque cercano, me detuve un momento para estirarme junto a un árbol, pero tenia un presentimiento extraño…algo sucedería.

-¿James Buchanan Barnes?- Un voz femenina me llamo por la espalda. Se erizo cada vello de mi ser…trague saliva y me gire con lentitud.

-¿Si? ¿Quién me necesita? –Pregunte con recelo al encararla. Una joven de unos veinte tantos años o unos treinta y pocos…no lo se, pero era muy hermosa. Demasiado.

-soy Emma Frost, Su nueva vecina…-Comento con altivez y ligera antipatía-

-Ah…Mucho gusto…-estreche mi mirada y levante una ceja- ¿Necesita algo?

-A decir verdad si –contesto con ironía mal disimulada y movió su largo y sedoso cabello rubio por encima de su hombro derecho- No me hubiera tomado la molestia de seguirlo hasta aquí, sino fuer así…-bufo negando con la cabeza. Vaya que grosera- Tengo una invitación para usted…

-¿Invitación? Oiga…creo que acabamos de conocernos, no se por que debería aceptarla además…

-Es de Susan Richards. –Me corto de inmediato. Enmudecí….la esposa de Reed. Trague saliva y mi cuerpo tembló internamente- Gracias al cielo guardo silencio… ¿Y, bien? ¿Aceptara o no?

Mierda. ¿Que diablos debería hacer?

Fin del capitulo 1. _

Opciones para el próximo capitulo.

¿Qué debería hacer Bucky?

[A] Aceptar la invitación de Emma Frost, sin preguntar nada al respecto.

[B] Negarse a ir, con el argumento de no tener nada que ver con la familia Richards.

[C] Hacer esperar a Emma por una respuesta hasta el otro día, para así pedir el consejo de Mephisto.

[D] Aceptar la Invitación de Emma Frost, pero con la condición de no tener que ir con ella.

Nota: Recuerden, a partir de la publicación del capitulo se tiene 5 días para votar.

1 Hoplofobico: Persona que le teme o le desagradan las armas.


End file.
